robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ballistic Equipment
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Warstock Cache & Carry (GTA Online) |price = $500,000 (GTA Online) |unlock = Bunker research (GTA Online) |related = Body Armor |origin = |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = }} Ballistic Equipment is gear appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The gear was added to GTA Online as part of the Import/Export update, exclusive to Adversary Modes. As of the Gunrunning update, it becomes a purchasable and usable gear in Freemode. Description ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ballistic Equipment appeared as Military-issued heavy ballistic armor, akin to a , complete with a protective helmet and glass shield to protect the wearer's face. It includes protective layers for the upper and lower side of the body, as well as for the limbs (except the right upper arm, where it lacks a protective layer). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As of the continuation of the Import/Export update, players are able to play in the Juggernaut adversary mode as the "Juggernaut" of the team, a heavily-armored unit. This one looks very similar to the first one, except that the helmet is replaced with a diamond-shaped steel mask. The clothing under the layers of armor are colored according to the team's color. This one produces a unique robotic-like sound and every time the Juggernaut kills a player, flames comes from the mask. As of the Gunrunning update, players can purchase Ballistic Equipment, which is still based on the first version of the suit, but rather than the glass shield, the wearer employs a ski mask with a skull on it, in tandem with a bulletproof helmet. Effects Whenever the player equips Ballistic Equipment, they may experience a protection boost to survive heavy gunfire. Even if the body armor is "absent", the wearer becomes more resilient to bullet damage. However, they suffer a reduction in their walking speed (slightly faster than when walking on muddy surfaces), they cannot enter vehicles, interiors and cannot perform an evasive roll. Similarly, they can survive up to two rocket hits, at the cost of having an extremely low health. Wearers of the suit will have the standard health regeneration while wearing the suit, although it will be extremely slow proportionate to health, due to the increased amount of health and inability to take cover due to the Minigun with unlimited ammo gained by equipping the suit. The wearer will not be able to access their snacks, either, although they can still pick up and eat snacks dropped by enemies. Additionally, the wearer can not swim in waters, lakes, rivers, or oceans. Should the player reach the waters will result as an instant death, thus destroying the equipment. VIP work, MC contracts and freeroam challenges cannot be activated with the suit on, and if the player manages to start one of said activities with the equipment applied, then the equipment will be automatically removed. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Minigun-GTAV-Firing.png|The Ballistic Equipment, as seen in the Grand Theft Auto V mission The Paleto Score. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' BallisticEquipment-GTAO-Warstock-Unlock.png|Unlock criteria. Juggernaut-GTAO-AdversaryMode.png|Juggernaut variation. BallisticEquipment-GTAO-Warstock.png|'Ballistic Equipment' on Warstock Cache & Carry. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the heist setup mission Military Hardware, any of the protagonists have to intercept a military convoy and steal the truck carrying the heavy armor suits, stored in two crates (which at that time, they were gear of an unknown nature). *Later for the heist mission The Paleto Score, once the County Sheriff arrive at the scene, Trevor, Michael and the third gunman prepares to make their getaway by wearing Ballistic Equipment. Michael and the gunman carry Combat MGs, while Trevor wields a Minigun. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It appears in the Juggernaut Adversary Mode, with orange or purple color scheme. *Will appear in one of the bunker resupply missions while in an Organization or Motorcycle Club with two or more people, retrieved from inside a hangar at Fort Zancudo or from inside a Titan stationed in Los Santos International Airport. *During the Heist Setup Rescue Agent 14 of Act III of The Doomsday Heist and its finale, The Doomsday Scenario, several of Avon Hertz's goons are seen wearing a modified version of the Ballistic Equipment, which in the former mission also has a cloaking ability, rendering the wearer nearly invisible to the naked eye. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of the Gunrunning update, players requires research in their bunkers to unlock this item at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $500,000. **After purchasing it, player can request the gear via the interaction menu and selecting the corresponding item, for $5,000. A message will indicate that a crate drop will be deployed near the player's location. If the player dies or discards it, they will have a cool down of 15 minutes until they can request another crate. Navigation }} es:Equipamiento balístico ru:Баллистическое снаряжение Category:Items Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V